


New Beginnings

by Jimfinitemoriarty



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimfinitemoriarty/pseuds/Jimfinitemoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say goodbye to the one you once knew. Say goodbye to your child, for their former life is through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back and just tweaked it a tad for you all. Was never posted. Just wanted to satisfy your hunger for Gumlee while I race to finish the long overdue fifth chapter of The Arrangement. :) Might make this a twoshot if I feel like it.

With one fowl swoop, her hair fell like feathers, and he was set free.

* * *

 

“Bonnibel, where are your dirty clothe- Oh, dear lord!”

Amidst of all the discarded garments, was a scrawny looking boy with disheveled hair and sunken eyes. He stood small, gasping for air as he pulled off one of several layers upon his torso. Barely visible was his chest, and that's how he would prefer it.

“What in God's name do you think you're doing?” His mother asked.

“What does it look like? I'm getting ready for my first day.” He turned away to sag his jeans just an inch. Admiring the slight view of his boxers in the mirror, he faced her once again. “Whaddya want?”

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Young lady, enough of this dress up. Get ready.”

He felt like a child. Small, feeble, unable to make coherent decisions.

“No. I'm already dressed.”

“Stop being fresh and put on the outfit I laid out for you.”

“I'm fifteen. I know how to dress myself.”

“You're also a lady. Now what girl dresses like this Bonni?”

He trembled. “My name's not Bonni!” He cried, falling to his knees. “I'm not Bonnibel, I'm not a girl, and I neva' eva' will be!” By the end of his sentence his voice echoed through the halls, coaxing his mother's other half out of the kitchen. “Now what's going on?”

The boy sobbed on the floor, his hands soaked with salty tears as his nose dripped. He was certainly an ugly crier, and now his whole family witnessed it. _As if this couldn't get any worse._

“Tell your daughter to stop joking around! It's almost time for her to leave!”

“ _Joanna, maybe I should have a moment alone with our..child.”_

She sighed and left the room, her face as red as English sunsets.

He turned away from his father, trying to wipe his eyes. A hand suddenly rested on his shoulder, and he stiffened.

“Is there something you'd like to tell me?” He seemed calm.

“Daddy, I-..I don't want to be a girl anymore. Heck, I don't even think I ever was. I just don't want you to hate me! Please, I'll be a good boy! I'll be a perfect gentlemen, I swear. Please daddy, I love you.”

His father was silent a very long time. An emotionless expression was plastered on his face, so the young boy could not tell if his parent took the news well. Then, finally, he broke the silence.

“What's your name?”

The younger's eyes furrowed. “Huh?”

The elder smiled. “Well every strapping young lad's gotta have a name!”

His voice sounded cool and collect. The fifteen year old only wished he could feel that confident.

He broke out into a grin though as the words sunk in. “Well..uh..how about..” He searched through his mind for a name he might've read in his old kingdom novels. “..uh..o-OH! Barnaby!” He squealed.

Grunting, he tried that again, with more of a throaty sound. “I- uh would appreciate being called Barnaby, father.”

Jonathon smiled down on his newly acquainted son, and ruffled his strawberry blonde locks. “I'll work on your mother, but..” He narrowed his eyes. “..you better catch that bus!”

* * *

 

Barnaby fidgeted with a stray thread on his argyle sweater, until the dreaded high school came into view. This was his sophomore year, and also his first time without being Bonni. It felt exhilarating and petrifying all at once. What if he was recognized?

As they pulled up to the front doors and the young boy slipped of the yellow prison and into the other. The school was much bigger than he had remembered, and even more terrifying.

Suddenly a group of ruffians ran past, slamming shoulders with the teen. They all appeared older than he, not even looking back as they bound through the hallway. 

"Hey guys, don't be an ass." A deep, soothing voice said. "You hit this kid, you apologize."

The small male looked up, coming face to face with a slim figure.  Said figure shrugged lightly as his friends kept going, outstretching his hand as an aid. Barnaby took it, relishing the kind gesture.

"Thank you." He almost whispered, his voice coming out effeminate, but still believable enough for a male.

The paler older teen nodded, giving a slight smile. "Don't mention it." He then ruffled the others hair.  "So what's your name kid?"

"Barnaby."

"A-are you serious?" He almost cried giggling, but held off by the stern glare the other gave him. "Sorry, sorry. The name's Marshall Lee. My friends call me Marsh sometimes, but YOU can call me anytime." Winking, he then ran off in the other boys' directions.

The fifteen year old watched him go, getting pelted by bags and arms galore in the middle of the hall. Somehow, he didn't care. All he could think about was that pearly white crooked grin.

Boy, was this going to be a good year.

 


End file.
